Yugi: Dreams of a Memory
by Panseru
Summary: **Final Part of trilogy** When Yugi and Yami fall ill, Tea and the others are left to look after them while they sleep. Yami and Yugi wake up to find themselves in Ancient Egypt, where Yami is Pharaoh, and mistrust and deceit hang in the air...
1. Yugi: Dreaming

Yugi: Dreams of A Memory  
  
And now, I present the last fic in my trilogy. It's been a long time since I posted the first chapter of Aibou: Assemble Exodia, and now I'm happy that I managed to get into the last fic. If you don't read both Aibou: Assemble Exodia, and Hikari: Duel Darkness, you might be a bit confused, mainly around the character Yamiki, and how Yugi has come to have the rogue eighth Millennium Item. Well, I now present Yugi: Dreams of a Memory!  
  
"How are they, Tea?" said Joey waking up, to see Tea sitting on a chair, where she had been for the last week. "Still asleep." she replied. "Want breakfast?" asked Joey, trying to get his friend to cheer up. "Tristan and Ryou went out to get some. There's no food left in the house; Yugi's grandpa is still in Egypt." she said.  
  
Joey stood up, and looked at the two identical beds they were sitting by. These beds had been exactly identical for the last week; neither had moved. In one bed lay Yugi, who had caught some kind of mystery illness a week ago. The illness had made him fall asleep, and he wouldn't wake up. In the bed next to him was his bigger Aibou, Yami, who had managed to catch the same illness through his connection to Yugi. They had both been to Domino Hospital, and nothing seemed wrong with them, they were just sleeping, so they had been taken home, where Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou had been with them ever since. Yugi's grandpa was away in Egypt, but Tea had promised to let him know as soon as either woke up.  
  
Joey put his hand on Tea's shoulder. "They'll wake up. We know what those two are like!" he said. "Joey," said Tea. "I wonder what they're dreaming about." She looked at the two Millennium Items lying on a table between the two.  
  
Yugi sat up. He looked around to see Yami doing the same a little way off. He got up, and helped Yami to his feet. "Where are we?" said Yugi, looking around at the vast expanse of sand they seemed be in the middle of. Yami was looking around, puzzled, then happy. "Yugi, this is Egypt!" he sid. Yugi's eyes wandered around. "No pyramids?" he said, confused. "First things first, Yugi, there aren't pyramids all over Egypt. Second thing... this is ANCIENT Egypt. That's where I lived." Yami said, pointing at a large building in the distance. Yugi looked at Yami, and suddenly realised that he didn't have to look UP to see his face. He was looking at him on the same level. Yugi's hand went to his chest, where the Millennium Puzzle hung on it's chain, joined by the Pendulum that had been left to him. "Yami... I've got both." he said quietly. "I've just got my Puzzle. Well, at least we aren't without them. Come on, I'm going to see the Palace. We might be able to find out more there." Joining hands with Yugi, Yami pulled him off towards the buildings they had seen.  
  
They stopped on the edge of the town. "Yami, aren't you hot?" said Yugi, looking at his Aibou's blue jacket. He himself wasn't wearing his smaller version; for one thing it wouldn't fit him at the moment. He was just wearing a black sleeveless top, and black trousers. Yami thought for a moment, and suddenly decided that he was, and took it off. Underneath it, he was wearing exactly the same as Yugi.  
  
Yami looked back towards the building, and they walked into the town, some people giving them funny looks. Neither was surprised; they weren't exactly wearing Ancient Egyptian clothes, and one person even fell to his knees when he saw Yami. "I was Pharaoh." Yami reminded Yugi quietly. "How could I forget?" replied Yugi. Finally, they reached the river in the centre of the town. "The Nile?" asked Yugi. "Yes. We're going to have to find a boat to take us across."  
  
At that moment, a very large, grand boat came sweeping up the River. Yami blinked at it. A person at the front of the boat blinked back, then shouted to someone else. It was all Egyptian, and Yugi couldn't understand it. "He said, come look at this." Yami said. Another person ran to the front of the boat, and looked at them. Eventually, half of the people on the boat had gone to look at them, saying things, that Yami was rapidly translating. "Isn't that the Pharaoh? But he's inside! Who's the other guy? He looks like the Pharaoh too!" Yami was speaking very quickly, and Yugi was only just keeping up, even in his own language.  
  
Finally, someone came out of the covered section of the boat, to see why they were slowing down. They were wearing a gold headband, and Yugi instantly realised who it was. It was the shorter version of himself. "That's me... Yugi!" Yugi shouted. Yami looked at him. The other Yugi jumped, and looked at the stranger who had shouted at him. "Ahhhh!" The other Yugi screamed and ran back inside. After a few seconds, his head popped out from behind the curtains again, this time joined by two more, each on top of the other. Yugi looked at the one above the little-him. "That's Yamiki!" he said to Yami. But Yami was looking at the one above that. "And that's me!" 


	2. Yugi: The Pharaoh

Yugi: Dreams of A Memory  
  
I forgot; in this fic, Bakura will be called Ryou, and Yami Bakura will be plain Bakura.  
  
Joey was sitting by the two beds alone. Tristan and Ryou had gone shopping; with a carefully written list by Tea. Tea herself had gone around to all their houses, and got them some clean clothes. Joey had let Tea take the clothes he had with him to wash them. Tristan and Ryou would have theirs done later. Joey was just hoping that neither Yugi or Yami would wake up; he was sitting there wearing only his boxers. He had told Tea to get back soon.  
  
But he was watching them. He had noticed something about them. He could clearly see their eyes moving underneath their eyelids. He had looked up 'Dreams' on the Internet on Yugi's computer. "What causes dreams is unknown. Some people say it is the brain sorting out things which had happened during the day. One thing is for sure; when someone's dreaming, their eyes move, even though they are closed. This is called REM (Rapid Eye Movement).." Joey had read no more. They were both dreaming, though nobody could tell what. He heard a knock at the door, and looked out the window to see Mokuba and Kaiba standing there. Tea was coming up the road behind them. "Great." He ran down the stairs to let them in.  
  
Mokuba laughed a bit when he saw Joey, but said nothing. Tea gave him his clothes, and he ran up the stairs to get dressed. Kaiba shouted after him. "Nice boxers, puppy!" Joey's boxers had bones on them.  
  
"What did you want, Kaiba?" said Tea, when Joey scrambled back down the stairs, wearing jeans, and a white T-shirt that he had put on backwards. "Well, we wanted... that is to say..." stuttered Kaiba, looking embarrassed. "He wanted to see how Yugi and Yami are!" piped Mokuba, laughing at the look on his brothers face. "Aw, how nice, Seto." said Tea. "They're upstairs." Joey followed them up. "Don't you try anything, Kaiba! You're not killing off your number one rival today!" Seto took no notice.  
  
  
  
The Pharaoh Yami said something. Yami gulped. Yugi looked at him, inquisitively, waiting for a translation. "He said, 'Bring those impostors aboard'" Yami said, looking a little frightened, for once in his life. "Ah." said Yugi. Sure enough, two big men were climbing out of the boat, which had moved closer to the shore. They grabbed Yami and Yugi, and took them aboard. //Don't resist.// Yami said to Yugi.  
  
They were thrown into the covered section where the Pharaoh Yami, little Yugi, and Yamiki were. "Um... Hi?" said Yugi. The Pharaoh took no notice, and spoke. Yami nodded. Yugi still didn't understand. Then Yami said something back. "I just told him you don't understand their language. But before that, he said 'Who are you?' What shall I say?" Yami said, this time to Yugi. The other three were watching in interest. " Tell him I'm Yugi, and you're... is it a good idea to have the same name as the Pharaoh?" said Yugi, looking at the little him who had caught his name in the conversation. "Depends. This is me. No, he'll think we're demons or something." "Fine. I'm Yugi, and you're..." Yugi racked his brains for a name that Yami could use. "Hikari." Yami looked almost disgusted. Yugi had chosen the exact opposite of his proper name. "Nope. I don't care what happens! I'm not using that name." said Yami. "Fine." Yugi pouted.  
  
Yami spoke to the Pharaoh, telling him their names. When Yami said his name, the Pharaoh stood up, but Yamiki spoke to him, and he sat down. Yugi looked at her. He was unaware that his Pendulum had started glowing. "Are you telling the truth?" he heard the Pharaoh say. "Yes, my lord. Myself, and my friend here are visitors from a different country." replied Yami. "What did you say?" said Yugi, surprised. "I told him we're from a different country."said Yami. "I heard you. I understood you." said Yugi, very surprised. He looked down, just in time to see the Pendulum stop glowing. "Damn Pendulum..." he said quietly.  
  
Yamiki had been watching him for a while. "My lord, this Yugi, he uses Shadow Magic!" she said. The Pharaoh looked at the Millennium Items around each of their necks. "Give me those golden items." he said. "Um, believe me Pharaoh, not long from now, you're going to be sick of the sight of them." said Yami, holding onto his puzzle protectively. "I said give them to me! I am the Pharaoh!" Yami stood up, and walked to the Pharaoh. "You listen here, myself and Yugi are actually powerful wizard-duellists from the future. One wrong move and... you're off the face of Egypt, and going to meet Ra. You understand?" he said, threateningly. He made a small wink at Yugi, who fought to keep his face straight. "That goes for all three of you." added Yugi. "Now, we go to the Palace." The Pharaoh nodded, and shouted out to his men to take them to the Palace.  
  
"Now, tell me your full names, Wizard Yami, and Wizard Yugi." said the Pharaoh cautiously. "Yami Muto, known as the origin of Darkness." said Yami, happily using Yugi's last name. "And Yugi Muto, the player of the Dark Games." said Yugi, making it up.  
  
  
  
"Tea!" yelled Joey. Tea raced up the stairs, hoping that they had woken up, but no such luck. "Look at Yugi" he whispered. Kaiba had noticed first; Yugi wasn't quite looking his normal self; in fact now, he was exactly identical to Yami, and both Millennium Items were glowing between them. "Whatever they're dreaming, it involves the Items." 


	3. Yugi: Into the Mysteries of the Past

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
The boat glided up to the Palace. Quickly, Yugi, Yami, the Pharaoh and the others ran inside. Nobody was told anything, other than the Pharaoh had important guests. "Great Wizards, please do not harm my realm of Egypt, or it's people!" begged the Pharaoh. Yami looked annoyed that he could be so soft. "Get up!" he half-shouted, before turning bright red. The Pharaoh got up from the ground. "What is your business in Egypt?" he asked. Yugi and Yami looked at each other. /Any ideas?/ //None whatsoever.//  
  
They were rescued by a guard running into the room. "I apologise, my Pharaoh, but there's been another tomb robbery." he said. "Is it..." said the Pharaoh, before being cut off by the guard. "Bakura, my lord." "Not again! This is the fifth tomb!" The Pharaoh walked to his large golden throne. "Bakura?" said Yami and Yugi in unison. "Yes, Bakura." said the Pharaoh, as if they had been inquiring as to the identity of the infamous tomb-raider. "He has robbed five tombs. And I have reason to believe..." he paused, waving his hand to say the guard could leave. The guard left very quickly, closing the door behind him. "I have reason to believe," continued the Pharaoh. "That he uses Shadow Magic, much like that which you use to get into the tombs." "Then why don't you Dark Duel him?" asked Yugi. Yami kicked him in the shin. "Oww."  
  
"I would, but my duelling skills are not very good." said the Pharaoh sadly. Yugi's eyes opened wide; he could believe that Yami had ever been bad at duelling. Yami blushed. "Then we'll help!" he said quickly, before Yugi laughed. "I happen to be a master of the Shadow Games." Yugi poked him. "You wouldn't be, not without me!" They all laughed. "It is very good of you to help us." said Yamiki, politely. "Young Yuugi (AN: Egyptian-Yugi will be spelt the Japanese way with two 'U's) here will show you to our guest rooms." "Oh, thank you." said Yami. They followed the other Yugi out of the large hall. "Do you think we can trust them?" said Yamiki. "Yes. There's something familiar about the both of them."  
  
Yami was shown his room. "See you later, Yugi. Soul rooms." he said in Japanese, so that the Egyptian-Yugi couldn't understand. "Ok." said Yugi, being led down the hall. "So, Yuugi," he said. Yuugi blushed at being directly addressed by the 'esteemed visitor'. "What exactly do you do for the Pharaoh?" "I am his personal attendant." Yuugi said. "Oh. Ok then. Thank you." Yugi said, going into the room that Yuugi showed him.  
  
He looked around inside the room. It was quite dim, with no windows, and a few candles burning in the corners. He heard the door close behind him. The room was decorated with hieroglyphs, and he made a mental note to ask Yami to translate it all for him. He kicked off his boots, and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. /Why do you suppose we're here?/ he asked mentally. //I don't know. I do remember you getting ill in Domino though, and falling asleep. I went to call Tea for help, and when I dialled her number, I barely managed to say 'Hi' before falling asleep too.// /So you suppose we're still asleep in Domino?/ //You're thinking this is a dream?// /Yes! We're stuck in this dream. And I'm assuming that Tea realised something is wrong, and is looking after us. You got the illness through our connection./ //That would explain it, I suppose.// /Well, there's one thing we have to do. Stop Bakura./ //He just manages to pop up everywhere.// /Well, think about poor Ryou!/ //Ryou? Wait a minute! What if we can find the Egyptian-Ryou too?// /Yeah, he may know something. I was going to go to sleep, but thinking about it, I don't want to anymore./ //I know how you feel.//  
  
"Anything?" asked Tristan on the eighth night. "Nope." said Joey, who was sitting there again. The Kaiba brothers had left long ago. Tea ran up the stairs, holding a plate of sandwiches. "Ryou's just bringing the chips." she said, putting the plate down on the table.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a bang on the door. Tea had closed it accidentally. They opened it to find Ryou laying against it, fast asleep, the Millennium Ring dangling visibly around his neck. "He said he left it at home!" said Tea, angrily. "That's not our biggest worry, Tea." Joey pointed down the hall. A little way behind Ryou, at the top of the stairs, was Bakura, asleep too. "What's going on?" said Tea, alarmed. "It looks like the same thing that's affecting Yami and Yugi." said Tristan, examining the two. "Help me get them into bed." Tristan and Joey picked up the two, and put them on spare mattresses in the same room as Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" said Bakura, sitting up. "Dunno." answered a voice from a little way off. Bakura looked over to see Ryou sitting up, and rubbing his head. "Man, it's hot." Bakura stood up, looking around. The sun was beginning to set. "We're in Egypt." he said. Ryou stood up. "We can't be! We were in Domino a few seconds ago! I just remember falling asleep..." Ryou took his sweater off. The Millennium Ring was clearly hanging around his neck. Bakura looked down to see that he had his around his neck as well. "I'm kinda glad I'm not without it." said Ryou. Bakura didn't pay any attention. "Ryou, this is ANCIENT Egypt!" he said. "That's the Pharaoh's palace!" He pointed across the sand. 


	4. Yugi: Suspicions

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
I'm not sure exactly when this story, or any of the others occurs. It's definitely after the Duellist Kingdom arc, but I haven't seen enough of the Battle City arc to figure out if it comes before or after. The BC episodes are new in England, and it's not enough to do time-frames.  
  
"I think it's something to do with the Millennium Items." said Tea, thoughtfully. "The only other person who had one was Pegasus, but Bakura stole it." "Yeah," agreed Joey. "Yugi and Yami have got through tougher before, and Ryou and Bakura will probably pull through too." "But what do we do?" said Tea, quite upset. "Wait." said Tristan. "That's all we can do."  
  
Bakura and Ryou reached the edge of the town. Bakura cast his eyes around, acknowledging familiar buildings and streets. "Hey, Bakura." Ryou had picked something up that definitely wasn't Ancient Egyptian. He held it up to Bakura. "What do you make of this?" "No..." said Bakura. Ryou was holding a blue coat; the blue coat that Yami had left there when he took it off. "Yami's here. Is that the only one?" "Yes." said Ryou, folding it up. "Then what about Yugi?" said Bakura, thinking. "He only wears his for school now. Since it's the holidays, he hasn't worn his for weeks." Ryou tucked it under his arm. "So Yami and Yugi are here. I'm guessing this is the time when Yami was Pharaoh. Not good." Bakura said, walking into town. "How come?" said Ryou, following after him. "I was being hunted for tomb- raiding at this point in time."  
  
Yugi lay there, staring at the ceiling. He had been thinking for a few hours now. //OK, Aibou?// asked Yami in his mind. /I'm alright./ Yugi closed his eyes. There came a short sharp knock at his door. He sighed. "Come in." he said reluctantly.  
  
It was the Princess, Yamiki. Yugi sat up. "What do you want?" he asked, forgetting his politeness. "I want to know who you really are." she said, standing a few feet away from him. "What do you mean?!" said Yugi, standing up quickly. "Your friend has been apprehended. He is under armed guard." she said. "What, Yami? Why?" He stepped quickly into his boots. "Why is not the question here. It is Who. As in WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled. "There are guards waiting outside this door. You can't escape."  
  
"I have told you who I am. I am Yugi Muto." he said, puzzled, and angry that Yamiki wouldn't believe him. "You're not a wizard from the future!" she cried. "You're under arrest!" "On what charge?!?!" exclaimed Yugi. "Impersonating the Pharaoh, and using Shadow Magic. Guards!" Five armed guards ran in, taking Yugi by the arms. He struggled to get free.  
  
/Yami!/ he cried out mentally. //Yugi, let them take you! They'll bring you here. This is the only secure room in the palace.// Yugi stopped resisting. "Yamiki, I have one request. Let Yuugi come with me. I need to speak with him." "Fine. The Pharaoh's attendant will come to you, on the assumption that he is helping you in your crime."  
  
"Where are we going, Bakura?" asked Ryou, who was getting tired. "To find the old-me. Assuming he's still around." Bakura said, without any argument, for once. "Fine." Ryou said reluctantly. "How's he going to help?" "He'll be with the old-you." said Bakura, leading the way, and not turning around. "You mean I was around in Ancient Egypt?" said Ryou, brightening. "All the Millennium Spirits and their Aibous were. There's an old- Yugi too." said Bakura, walking towards a large rock. "Cool. Er... Bakura? That's a rock." said Ryou, puzzled. Bakura took the Ring from around his neck. "Not just a rock." He took the middle point that was dangling below the Ring itself, and inserted it into a hole in the rock. A door appeared. Bakura put the Ring back around his neck, and walked in, beckoning Ryou along behind him.  
  
They walked down a flight of steps, lit by flaming torches. The door shut behind them. At the bottom of the steps, was a large room. And in the room were two people, both looking almost identical. They both stood up when they saw Ryou and Bakura entered. The taller took out a knife, and ran to Bakura, pressing the knife against Bakura's throat. "Who are you, what do you want?" they said. The smaller hung back, and Ryou saw his face momentarily illuminated by a torch. It was like looking in a mirror. It was himself. Ryou stared at the boy, who was staring back with a similar expression of surprise.  
  
Bakura smiled, quite evilly at the guy threatening him. He raised a hand, and quickly knocked the knife away. "I am Bakura." he said, straightening himself up. The smaller boy had gone to look at Ryou more carefully, not seeing any threat in Ryou's surprised face. "What's your name?" asked the boy, in seemingly Ryou's voice. "I'm Ryou." he said, looking carefully at the boy's face. 


	5. Yugi: To Understand the Truth

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Yugi was thrown to the floor in the same room as Yami. He heard the door slam behind him. "Damn, that hurt!" he said, standing up, and brushing himself off. "What the hell does Yamiki think she's doing?!" He sat down on the bed next to Yami, who was being very quiet. "Hello?" Yugi waved a hand before his aibou's face. Yami blinked, and sat up straight. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking about what to do, that's all." Yugi rolled back onto the bed, with his feet still on the floor. ------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------"I just don't understand it. She said we were arrested because we were impersonating the Pharaoh, and using Shadow Magic" There came a knock at the door, and Yuugi was shoved in. "Why'd you have to go and say I was helping you? I've lost my position, and at this rate my freedom!" he yelled. Yugi sat up. "Yuugi, you have to understand a few things, and I thought you would be most likely to believe us." he said. Yami looked at his hikari, rather confused. "Well, Yugi hasn't told me what he's up to, but sit down." Yami said, offering Yuugi a space on the bed between himself and Yugi. The small, and rather annoyed boy sat down on the bed. "Now, Yuugi, you must listen. You know I'm Yugi Muto, right? Well, I'm you, about five-thousand years in the future." Yugi explained gently. Yuugi was evidently shocked, but remained silent "Sometime soon, the Pharaoh Yami will use his own Shadow Magic, and lock seven spirits, including his own inside seven Millennium Items. But before that, a sorceress named Sennen Yami will kidnap the Princess, and put Yamiki's spirit inside a Millennium Item." Yami said. "Prove this to me." said Yuugi, who was actually believing most of it. ------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------"You see this golden items we wear around our necks? Well, this pyramid one is called the Millennium Puzzle, and this is the one the Pharaoh will be locked in. You see, Yuugi, I am your Pharaoh. I'm the spirit who was placed in this puzzle. When Yugi here solved it, five-thousand years in the future, I was set free again." Yami paused for a moment to let this sink into small Yuugi's mind. "The other Item Yugi wears, the Pendulum, once contained Yamiki." Yami added after a few seconds. "So you're the Pharaoh?" Yuugi said after about a minute. "And you set him free, Yugi?" They both nodded. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------"It took a while for him to get completely free. First he hung around in the other half of my mind, and helped me out. A while after that, he appeared as a spirit, and then physically." Yugi said, hoping he wouldn't confuse the boy. "So the charge of impersonating the Pharaoh is completely wrong, because I am him." said Yami. "And I'm just a taller version of you." said Yugi. "Through some other magic which would confuse you even more." Yuugi nodded, confused at what had already been said. "But now we need to escape. I have a friend we can go to; but he's always with someone who's not so friendly." Yuugi said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------"But the doors are guarded!" said Yugi. "Yugi, when have guards been a problem before?" smiled Yami. "You've got Shadow Powers of your own now!" Yugi nodded. "Yamiki went back to the Great Hall, with the Pharaoh." Yuugi said. "Great!" Yugi and Yami walked to the door. "Stay behind us, Yuugi." Yami said. "One, two, three..." They pushed the doors open, and immediatly faced fifteen guards, each armed with spears. Yami smiled, the puzzle glowing, and the eye symbol appearing on his forehead. The same happened to Yugi. "Mind Crush!" "Time-Mind Paralyse!" Each hit two guards with their attacks. Yuugi hung just inside the doors. "Mind Paralysis!" "Time Freeze!" Four more guards froze in their tracks. -------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------A sword blade swung out of nowhere, slashing Yugi's arm, and ripping through his shirt. Yami was distracted for a moment, and a sword cut across his leg. Yuugi watched in fear as his two new friends were cut twice more each, Yugi stumbled, with both arms cut, and his left leg. Yami managed to dodge several more attacks, but a blade glanced across his back, and one across his chest, breaking part of the chain he used to hold the Puzzle. He caught it before it hit the ground and shattered. Another stroke cut his arm, going through one of the leather bands that went around his arms. "Time-Mind Paralysis!" he heard Yugi shout, disposing of another four guards. Yami looked up, to see the final three guards coming towards him. "Mind Crush!" he called, and the brief, yet painful battle was over. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------Yuugi walked out of the room, carrying several strips of cloth, which he wound around their injured arms and legs. He brought out the remainder of a torn sheet, and wrapped it around Yami's torso, covering the long cut on his back, and the short one on hs chest. Yami winced in pain a few times, but kept a tight grip on the puzzle. He looped a spare strip through it, and tied it back around his neck. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------"This way." signalled Yuugi, leading his friends down the corridor. There were no guards; they had either been guarding Yami and Yugi, or guarding the Pharaoh. They found a door leading out behind the Palace. Quickly, they ran out into the town, which appeared deserted for some reason.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Sorry, I've been having some trouble with my line-breaks. My typing program changes them into solid lines which don't show up on ff.net for reason. 


	6. Yugi: Hide Away, Mistrusted Friends

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
"Tea, anything at all?" Joey asked, rushing up the stairs at about lunchtime on the ninth day. "Not a peep from any of them." she said, sounding a bit sad. The room, with it's two beds and two mattresses was quite cramped now. Only one person could fit in there as well. It had been Tea's turn this morning, and Joey was coming to take over from her. "It can't be that long now, can it?" she said, looking up at Joey with tears in her eyes. Before he could answer, she stepped over Ryou, and hung onto Joey. "No, Tea," he said, putting his arms around her. "It won't be long."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yugi, Yami and Yuugi quickly found out why the town was deserted. All the people were gathered in front of the Palace, to hear an announcement by the Pharaoh. Yamiki was standing up with him on the balcony. "We've got to get past here." said Yugi, putting his head back around the corner, and looking at Yuugi. "Here," Yuugi said, holding some thick sheets. "Put these around you, and over your heads, and we'll sneak behind the crowd. Yugi and Yami carefully put the sheets over their heads, squashing their hair down a bit, while Yuugi kept watch. Then Yuugi did the same. "Now follow me." he said, leading them out behind the crowd. They didn't listen to what the Pharaoh was saying.  
  
The crowd, the Pharaoh and the guards didn't notice, but Yamiki sure did. The Pharaoh sat down, and she walked to the edge of the balcony. "You three, the cloaked ones at the back!" she yelled. They froze, everyone's eyes upon them. Yugi turned his head to look at her. Big mistake. She saw the bright purple glint of Yugi's eyes. "It's you! Guards, after them!" The three sprinted out of the town, where Yuugi lead them. They heard the clatter of the guards behind them. The three came to a rock.  
  
Yuugi undid the golden band around his head. On it, in a place which had been concealed by his hair, was a long pointed golden shape. He slid it into a hole in the rock. Yugi and Yami looked slightly confused at this, but didn't say anything. A door in the rock slid open, and the three ran into it. The door closed, just before the guards got there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
They walked carefully down the steps. Yuugi had taken the sheet off of his head, but Yugi and Yami still had theirs on. As they came closer to the bottom, they heard voices. "That's strange." said Yuugi. "They must have visitors."  
  
They turned a corner, into a brightly lit room. "Ryouu!" Yuugi called. A boy with long hair ran out to greet his friend. The other three in the room stood up. "Yugi?" said one of the taller ones. "Ryou?" said Yugi, looking at the other short one, removing the sheet from his head. "Yami?" said Ryou, looking at the other sheet-covered figure. "Bakura." said Yami, taking off his sheet, and looking very annoyed at the taller boy who was wearing the Millennium Ring. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked the Ryou from his own time. "I'm not sure." Ryou answered. Yami and Bakura were staring daggers at each other. "Even in Ancient Egypt, those two can't get along." Yugi said. "But anyway, why are you so much taller now?" Ryou asked, looking at the boy who was once much much shorter than him, but was now almost taller than him. "Pendulum." Yugi said simply, showing the Puzzle, and the Pendulum which hung around his neck.  
  
"Yugi, who's this little you?" asked Bakura, being nice to him for a change. "This is Yuugi, the Ancient Egyptian Me. What about these guys?" Yugi said, looking slightly confused at Bakura's lack of rudeness. "This is Bakuura," he said, indicating the person next to him, who seemed suspicious at Yami and Yugi's likeness to the Pharaoh. "And that's Ryouu." Bakura said, pointing to the boy who was chatting away to Yuugi. (AN: All Ancient Egyptian characters, with the same names as the present-day ones featuring in this story will have two 'U's in their name, e.g.; Yugi = Yuugi, Ryou = Ryouu, etc.) Ryouu stopped chatting, making a bow to Yami and Yugi. Yugi found it funny, but didn't wish to offend Ryouu, so kept quiet.  
  
"Bakuura, this is Yami and Yugi." said Yuugi, to Bakuura, who was still looking at them suspiciously. "We need some help. Apparently, they are from the future." "So are these two." Bakuura said, indicating Ryou and Bakura. "But what's up?" he said, encouraging Yuugi to continue. "They, and me, were arrested on charges of impersonating the Pharaoh, and using Shadow Magic." Yuugi said the last two words almost in a whisper. Bakuura's eyes shot up to look at Yami and Yugi. "It's ok. They're good people." Yuugi said quickly. "But we escaped from the Palace. It was the Princess who gave the order for them to be arrested."  
  
"So what'd you expect me to do?" said Bakuura.  
  
/Yami, I don't think we're here to stop Bakuura./ Yugi said mentally to Yami.  
  
//I think you're right, Aibou. But then, why are we here?//  
  
/I.../  
  
Yugi was snapped back to the people in the room. "I'll go out." Ryouu was saying. "I'll find out what's going on, and come back here." "You're sure?" Bakuura asked in concern. "Yes. Yami, Yugi and Yuugi can't go out at the moment, you're also being looked for, Bakura could easily be mistaken for you, and people will think that something funny's going on if Ryou comes, because we're exactly the same." Ryouu replied. "Ok then. But don't be long. Here's the key." Bakuura gave something to Ryouu. It looked like one of the points from the Millennium Ring. "See you later!" Ryou ran up the stairs, and silence fell onto the room, until the door was heard closing.  
  
"So, how did you guys get here?" asked Yami, looking at Bakura and Ryou. "I'm not sure." said Ryou. "I was carrying some food up to your room - Tea, Tristan and Joey are there looking after you - and I heard Bakura fall over behind me. Of course, I barely saw that it was Bakura, because the next moment, I was here." "That's what happened with us." said Yugi. "Except when I turned up here, the Pendulum was active." "I'm assuming you're being looked after too." said Yami. "Probably." said Bakura. "But that doesn't explain why you're here." said Yuugi.  
  
"No... it doesn't..." said Yami, thinking hard. 


	7. Yugi: Three Great Dragons, A Blast from ...

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
I had a question about this sent to me; The ancient Yuugi was arrested because Yugi asked to talk to him. Now, Yamiki, being the suspicious girl she is, decided that Yugi would have no reason to talk to Yuugi - unless he was helping Yugi and Yami in whatever she thinks they are doing, ok? And do you really think that Yuugi would be at the Palace permanently?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Tea had her head on a table in Yugi's room, fast asleep.  
  
She saw in her dream, a dimly lit room, where there were several people. She could make out what looked like Yami, and two of Yugi, two Bakuras, and one Ryou. "Where are we?" she said.  
  
Suddenly, she woke up. Tristan opened the door. "Time to change over, Tea." She stood up, yawning. "See you later." she said, before walking out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ryouu walked slowly through the town. People were mostly inside their houses, after a report stating that three dangerous criminals were on the loose. However, a few brave men were out after the reward for their capture. Ryouu avoided most of the people. He made his way to the square where the Pharaoh had made his announcement. A few guards were standing around. Ryouu heard some of them talking.  
  
"Did you hear? The Princess herself is helping the search for those three!" one said. "I hope they catch them." Ryouu moved away from them. He heard some others. "Apparently, the priest Kaiba has challenged those three to some kind of duel!"  
  
"Kaiba?" said Ryouu to himself. "Now why would he get involved?" He turned, having heard enough, and returned to the rock. He was about to open the door, when Yamiki and her guards wandered past, searching.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. "Ryouu, your greatness." he said, bowing. "What know you of these three, who have the names Yami, Yugi and Yuugi?" Yamiki said, narrowing her eyes. "N... nothing, my lady. Nothing that is not known already by all of your domain." Yamiki looked at Ryouu suspiciously, not quite believing him. "Return to your home then, citizen Ryouu." She moved on with her guards. They were going out to the desert. Quickly, Ryouu opened the door, and went inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"The Princess is helping the search, the the Priest Kaiba has challenged you three to a duel!" Ryouu yelled as he entered the room again. Yami and Yugi stood up.  
  
/Shadow Game?/  
  
//Most likely.//  
  
It took a while for the information to sink in. "KAIBA!?!?!?!?" Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura all said, extremely surprised. "Seto Kaiba?" "Why, yes. How do you four know him?" asked Ryouu. "He exists in the future too!" Yugi answered. "What about his brother, Mokuba?" Yuugi asked. Yami nodded at him. "Mokuba's one of my friends. He knows where we are." At that moment, they heard the door slam, and somebody running down the stairs. Into the room came Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"Yuugi, you're safe!" he said breathlessly. "I've just managed to escape from Seto. He's going to call out the Great Dragons if you're found!" Yuugi, Ryouu and Bakuura gasped. The others looked puzzled. Ryouu noticed this, and explained. "The three Blue Eyes White Dragons are known as the Great Dragons. Legend says that there is a fourth, but no-one's ever seen it." "The Pharaoh has it." said Yami without thinking. He quickly put his hand over his mouth. "How do you know that?" asked Ryouu. He had missed Yami and Yugi's explanation of exactly who they were when he had been out gathering information. "Because, Ryouu, I AM the Pharaoh." said Yami, with a weak sort of smile. Of course, he then had to set about explaining this to Mokuba and Ryouu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"We should have a plan." said Ryouu. "It's only a matter of time before we run out of supplies here, and they may see one of us coming back here." They all nodded in agreement. "But me and Yugi stick out like sore thumbs. For that matter, so do Bakura and Ryouu." said Yami, thoughtfully. "What about the Shadow Realm?" asked Bakura, who was completely different to normal. Several times, Yugi had thought of asking if he was feeling okay, but thought better of it. "What of the Shadow Realm?" Yugi said instead. "We go into the Shadow Realm, we come out somewhere else. It is possible. That's how I... we... got into the tombs." Bakura said.  
  
"What about Yuugi and Ryouu? They don't have any Shadow Magic. The Items haven't been created yet." said Yami. "I'll share my powers with Ryouu." said Bakuura. "I can do that easily." Yami nodded. "It would be best for Yuugi to go with one of us, Aibou." Yami said to Yugi, whose face brightened up. "I've got two Items at the moment. I can't use the Puzzle with him, because I have to share it with you, but the Pendulum will be able to transport Yuugi." he said. Yuugi, standing next to him, smiled. "But there are dangers for mortal Hikari in the Shadow Realm! You remember our duel with Pegasus?" Yami said quickly. Yugi's mind flew back to the time when he had almost lost his soul in the Shadow Realm. "I know; that danger's gone for me, because of the Pendulum, but the journey won't take that long, will it? I mean, we were there for ages before that happened." Yugi answered. "I suppose. Where shall we go?" Yami said, almost sulkily. They all had to think for a while.  
  
"The Palace!" said Yuugi. Everyone stared at him, as if he was mad. "They won't think of looking for us there! And I know a few secret places in the Palace that not even the Pharaoh knows about." Everyone decided that this was a very good plan, and so set about figuring out the details. Mokuba left; he couldn't travel with them, and he needed to get back to Seto.  
  
Yugi joined hands with Yuugi, Bakuura with Ryouu. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Ryou, who had been to the Shadow Realm before, hung back near Ryouu. Yami and Bakura stepped forward to open up the portal into the Shadow Realm. The gaping black hole appeared, and Yugi felt Yuugi tremble. Yami and Bakura stepped in, and disappeared, followed by Bakuura and Ryouu, then Ryou, Yugi and Yuugi. The portal closed, and the sound of the door opening echoed in the empty room.  
  
"I've got you now..." 


	8. Yugi: A Hopeful Escape

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
This is definitely going to be the longest fic of the three.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Mokuba had been caught outside the hidden room under the rock. Yamiki had been watching it since she had seen Ryouu. "Turn your key over, Mokuba!" Reluctantly, Mokuba handed her the golden point that acted as a key. "Guards, take this boy away." Two guards had taken Mokuba by the shoulders, and dragged him off towards the Palace.  
  
"I've got you now!" Yamiki said, putting the key into the small hole.  
  
At that moment, the group below had disappeared into the Shadow Realm.  
  
The door slid open, and Yamiki stepped in. Cautiously, she walked down the flight of steps, followed by her remaining guards. "Where are they?!?" she yelled, as she entered the room to find it empty. "This is Shadow Magic! I can tell! DAMN YOU!!!" She signalled to her guards to search the rest of the room, while she went angrily back up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yuugi looked around the dark area of the Shadow Realm they were in. "So this is the Shadow Realm?" he whispered up to Yugi. "Yes." Yugi murmured back, paying more attention to Yami and Bakura up front. Ryouu looked quite afraid, standing next to Bakuura. "Yuugi!" called Yami. Yugi and Yuugi scampered up to the front. "Where exactly are we going?" asked Yami. "If we can get to that room we were being held in, we'll be fine. There's a trapdoor underneath the bed." Yuugi said quickly. Yami just nodded in response. "Bakura, I've never actually tried this. You'd better go first." he said. Bakura simply nodded, and stepped forward, raising his hand. Another portal appeared. Through it, they could see the room where Yami, Yugi and Yuugi had been until their escape.  
  
Bakura stepped through it, and looked around. He gasped, but signalled the others through. Sitting in a corner was Mokuba, looking rather bruised. He had his eyes closed. The others jumped through the portal, and it closed. "Yuugi, open the trap-door." murmured Yami. He and Bakuura bent down to check that Mokuba was okay. He opened his eyes, and Bakuura picked him up.  
  
Yuugi had moved the bed to the side, and lifted up a wooden door in the floor. "In you go." he said. "I'll go through last, because I can move the bed back into place, and get under it. Yami jumped down, and held his arms up to Bakuura. He handed Mokuba down to Yami, then clambered in himself. Quickly, the others followed. Yugi waited while Yuugi pushed the bed back, and scrambled underneath it. He helped Yuugi down, then carefully closed the trap door behind them.  
  
Underneath the trap-door was a dark tunnel. It led down through rock, cut out carefully when the Palace had been built. At the end was a small chamber. Inside it was two beds, a few chairs, a table and a cupboard. Mokuba was quickly laid on one of the beds, and Ryouu sat with him. Yuugi opened the cupboard. Inside was a large bowl full of water, which dropped slowly from a small pipe above it. "Nile water." he said. "Very clever way of doing it. One of the irrigation trenches leads to a small pipe, which slowly lets the water into here." Yuugi took up a smaller bowl, and scooped some water into it. He gave it to Ryouu, who began washing the small cuts on Mokuba's face and arms. Yuugi took another bowl, and filled it with water.  
  
"Take off those bandages." he said to Yami and Yugi, who still had their wounds tied up from the short fight they had while escaping. Yugi quickly managed to untie the ones around his arms and legs; none of them were serious, and then he set about helping Yami, who had been hurt a considerable amount more. Yuugi smiled. "I thought it was about time we cleaned those out. We don't want them going bad!" He set about washing Yugi's cuts, before tying them up with new cloth torn from a spare sheet.  
  
"What're we going to do about food?" asked Bakuura. "Don't know." said Ryou. "We can't get out to fetch any." Yami looked up. "Me, Yugi and Bakura don't need any." He looked around at the puzzled faces. "Long story." he said, quickly excusing himself from having to explain. "But the rest of us do." said Ryouu. "I brought loads of stuff down here." said Yuugi. "Sheets, cushions, that kind of thing, but I never brought food, because it would perish."  
  
"Yami..." came Mokuba's weak voice. "Yami, Yugi, all of you, you must listen." Everyone looked to him. "Seto... Seto's going to attack the Pharaoh... and claim... the throne... for himself... you have to... stop him." Everyone blinked a few times. Yuugi had moved onto washing Yami's cuts, but had paused. "What are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
/I think we found our reason for being here/  
  
//I think I'll agree, and once again, it's 'Stop Kaiba!' That guy really annoys me.//  
  
/Doesn't he annoy everyone?/  
  
"I'll take him on." said Yami. Now everyone stared at him. "What? I know I can beat him. Yugi probably could too, for that matter." "But that's the Kaiba from our time." said Yugi. "This one will be using magic, and you've never played a Shadow Game against Kaiba before."  
  
"Shadow Game? So what? In reality, it's only Duel Monsters!" 


	9. Yugi: Sayonara!

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
That morning, Mokuba and Kaiba turned up again. "How are they?" asked Mokuba. "Same as always; fast asleep. But, it seems that Bakura and Ryou have the same illness." Joey explained quickly. "Come in." Tea said from behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"I suppose..." said Yugi. "But going out there means..." "Getting caught." finished Yami. They all thought hard for a minute. "Where would Kaiba be?" asked Ryou aloud. "At the temple." Mokuba answered weakly. "Fine." said Yami. "We go through the Shadow Realm to the temple." Everyone nodded, thinking that this was a good plan."Right. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, you come with me. Yuugi, Ryouu, stay here, look after Mokuba. Bakuura, you can protect them if anything happens. Ryou will return here later to tell you what happened. Agreed?" Once again, everyone nodded, except Bakura. "Why should we follow your orders?" he said. "Because I sure you really don't want to stay here." Yami said, grinning. Bakura suddenly looked very sulky.  
  
"Ready, guys?" asked Yugi. "Sure." Ryou and Yami replied. Bakura stayed silent, but it was obvious he was. "Yuugi, Ryouu, Bakuura; good luck. Look after Mokuba, and don't leave until Ryou comes back." Yugi said. Yuugi walked up to him. "Yugi, if you win, will you return to your own place and time?" he asked quickly. Yugi looked down into the amethyst coloured eyes which were a mirror reflection of his own. "Yes, Yuugi." he said. "We will have to leave." "'Kc'ul d'og, da le'wer'af khy di'ernf" Yuugi said. (AN: This isn't really Ancient Egyptian, I made it up) Yugi blinked for a second, as this was the only Egyptian he had heard in ages. "I can only guess at what that means, and please leave me guessing. It will be a constant reminder of you. Anata wa watashi no tomodachi, Yuugi. Sayonara." Yugi said, leaving Yuugi guessing too.  
  
Yami opened up the portal to the Shadow Realm. The four of them stepped into it, and before it closed, Yami, Yugi and Ryou leaned out. "Sayonara!" the three of them said. Bakura had already sulked off into the Shadow Realm. Yuugi replied quickly with the only word he had guessed of Yugi's language. "Sayonara!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"It's almost time for my take-over!" Kaiba said gloatingly from within the temple. "That Pharaoh can't duel to save Egypt! Soon they will worship me as Pharaoh of all Egypt! I will destroy those mysterious people with the stronger Shadow Powers. I have the Three Great Dragons, and they have NOTHING!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. By the way, Yuugi says (in 'Ancient Egyptian' which I made up) "Good Luck and Farewell, my Friend." Yugi says (In Japanese, and this is real) "You are my friend. Goodbye." I know it sounds a bit stupid, but I really don't know much japanese. 


	10. Yugi: A Shadowed Journey

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou began to make their way through the Shadow Realm, but this time, they noticed it was harder. "There are stronger defences in this area." said Bakura. "Be on your guard." Almost immediately after he finished the sentence, there came a deafening roar, and a Silver Fang appeared from the shadows. Yami and Yugi looked up at it, trying to think of what to do. "Yami, we don't have our duel decks!" Yugi said quickly. Ryou and Bakura spun around to look at them. "Then what are we to do?" Ryou asked. "We know for a fact that these monsters are real here, they could kill us!"  
  
Yami and Yugi froze, desperately trying to figure out what to do. The Silver Fang was slowly moving closer to it's chosen prey; seeing that they did nothing, it could see no reason to move faster. The four boys moved backwards away from it.  
  
"It'll kill us for sure... but what will happen to us back in the future?" Yugi said, panicking a bit. "Be brave, Yugi." said Yami. "We've got our Shadow Powers. We'll think of something." Suddenly, the Silver Fang lunged forward, slashing it's claws at them. Yami and Bakura managed to dodge it, but suddenly realised that their Aibous were in trouble, and Yami fell forwards, trying to pull Yugi out of the way. Yugi stumbled, and fell backwards, just as a claw swiped towards his face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed. As he did, the Millennium Puzzle lit up, and a small rectangle materialised in Yugi's hand. He held it up, seeing that it was a Duel Monsters card. In front of him appeared Curse of Dragon. The Silver Fang hesitated, just long enough for Yugi to scramble to his feet, and shout "Attack, Curse of Dragon!" The Silver Fang disappeared, as the dragon made it's attack. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and the Curse of Dragon returned to it's card, which Yugi now held in his hand. "I guess that's how we summon monsters..." Yugi said with a slight laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yamiki walked sulkily through the Palace. She had failed to catch anyone, other than the Kaiba boy. She was going towards the room where he was anyway, hoping to get some more information out of him. In her hand, she held the golden 'key' that she had got from him.  
  
She turned a corner, and nodded to the guards standing by the door. They quickly stepped out of the way, and she pushed the doors open. Her purple eyes searched every corner of the room, looking for Mokuba. "Where IS he?!!?" she shouted. The guards turned around, surprised. No-one had gone in or out ot the room. "Search the Palace!" Yamiki commanded, while having her eyes fixed on something else. The guards ran off, and Yamiki stepped towards the bed, and bent down. On the floor was a white, slightly bloodstained, piece of cloth. Smiling, she pushed the bed out of the way, and found the strip to be caught in a trapdoor; the trapdoor that Ryouu, Bakuura, Yuugi and Mokuba were hiding under... 


	11. Yugi: A Single Ring

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura continued their journey through the Shadow Realm. During this time, Yami had figured out how to get their duel decks without being attacked. Now, Bakura and Ryou had two decks, exactly the same, and Yami and Yugi had two identical decks. So far, they had not been attacked again, but were quickly coming upon other problems.  
  
"Where are we?" said Yugi, looking around them. A large green meadow had just appeared around them. "Sogen." said Yami. "A Field Magic card. Warrior- type monsters get a power-up here, so watch out." The group wandered cautiously across the meadow. They were ambushed by three Battle Warriors, jumping at them from behind ridges. "These things aren't very strong..." said Yugi. "Even with a field power bonus, we can beat them with any of our monsters." "There must be something more to this..." said Yami. "I doubt it. I summon Komori Dragon!" shouted Bakura. "Attack!" The Komori Dragon lunged forward, but struck a shining silver wall that had just appeared. "Mirror Wall!" said Ryou. The Komori Dragon exploded. "It's a permanent trap! What shall we do?" Ryou said, looking to his darker half for help.  
  
"Leave this to us!" said Yami and Yugi in unison. "I summon Catapult Turtle!" said Yugi, drawing the card. The large turtle appeared in front of him. "And onto it, I put Curse of Dragon!" added Yami. "Now, fire Curse of Dragon at the Mirror Wall!" "Catapult Turtle, at the price of one monster, can destroy walls and fortresses!" said Yugi. The Mirror Wall shattered. "Now, Gaia the Fierce Knight, destroy the Battle Warriors!" The Knight appeared before them, and the Battle Warriors shattered. The Sogen around them dissolved into the darkness of the Shadow Realm, along with all the monsters remaining on the battle field. "Look, up ahead!" shouted Ryou. A light portal was not far away. They ran towards it, ready to face their final challenge...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yamiki slowly and quietly lifted up the trapdoor, and slipped into the passage below. She saw a little light up ahead, and moved slowly towards it.  
  
"I hope they're alright..." said Ryouu. "They will be!" said Yuugi confidently. "They'll stop Kaiba, and Yamiki, dead in their tracks!" "I hope so, Yuugi..."  
  
Bakuura sat quietly near the door. Mokuba had long since fallen asleep, and Yuugi was playing with a rock he found, that he could draw with. The floor was pretty much covered with Yuugi's drawings of Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, all in Egyptian-style, and annotated with words written in hieroglyphics. Near his picture of Yugi, he had written 'Sayonara' as well as he could in hieroglyphics. He had also drawn himself, Bakuura and Ryouu. At the moment, he was looking for a clear space to start more drawings, but as there was none, began to draw on the walls. Ryouu was watching, and occasionally correcting Yuugi's spelling.  
  
Yamiki crept further down the passage. She could just about see into the room. Suddenly, her vision was blocked by Bakuura, who had sensed her behind him. "What do you want, Princess?" he said, dragging her into the room. Yuugi momentarily looked put out; Bakuura had just smeared his picture of Ryou. "You're all under arrest." she said, smirking. "You've all broken our great Pharaoh's laws." "I suggest you shut up, Princess. You're very close to having your soul sent to the Shadow Realm!" said Bakuura, "Oh yeah? Then you're coming with me!" The room dissolved into the darkness of the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yuugi looked around them; he had only been in the Shadow Realm once, and he didn't like it. Nearby, Ryouu was looking just as scared. "Are you ready for our Mind Duel, Tomb Robber?" said Yamiki. "Or are you scared of the dark?" "No more scared than you are! I'm ready!" Bakuura shouted. "Fine! Let the Duel commence!"  
  
The battle was invisible to Yuugi and Ryouu's eyes. All they could see was Bakuura and Yamiki gradually growing more and more tired, as they flung all of their energy into the invisible duel. After what seemed like forever, Bakuura was flung backwards, crashing into Ryouu. "Are you alright?" said Yuugi with panic in his voice. "Yuugi... run. Run quickly. The others... Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura... they're not far off! Take Ryouu and RUN!" Bakuura said, helping Ryouu up from the floor, and ushering them on. "Go!" Ryouu turned to look back at his best friend. "Bakuura..." "Ryouu, I'm sorry. This time, I was just too weak. Now hurry!" said Bakuura, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"Enough of these goodbyes! I have the perfect place for you, Tomb Robber!" yelled Yamiki. Bakuura made no move to resist or protect himself. Yamiki raised up one hand and a golden ring appeared before it. The ring had a triangle in the middle, and five golden loops at the bottom.  
  
'I'm sorry, Ryouu.'  
  
The darkness faded away, Yamiki stood, clutching the ring in her hands. Bakuura's body was lying, curled up on the floor. His soul had been stripped away, and locked within what was now the Millennium Ring. It glowed, and four golden points, which had been keys to the secret room beneath the rock, one from Yuugi, one from Ryouu, one from Bakuura himself, and one from Mokuba appeared, attached to four of the five loops. "To seal you forever, I create one more." said Yamiki. A fifth point appeared. Yamiki smiled, and turned to make her way out of the hidden chamber, taking Mokuba with her.  
  
So was the creation of the Millennium Ring, and the end of Bakuura, for five thousand years. 


	12. Yugi: Sennen

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
Yuugi and Ryouu ran through the Shadow Realm together. Ryouu was sobbing his eyes out; he had felt Bakuura disappear a little while earlier. Suddenly, the area around them lit up a little. They looked around them with shock and amazement. This was short-lived, as suddenly, a Dark Magician appeared about two metres before them, with a field power bonus. It looked at them, and menacingly raised it's staff. Both of them screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yugi stopped. "Yami, did you hear that scream?" he asked quickly. Yami had also stopped, and Bakura and Ryou a little way behind them. "I sure did, Yugi, so do you think we should check it out?" Yami said. "Yeah. Come on." Yugi ran in the direction of the scream, with his friends close behind them.  
  
Very soon, Yugi ran into the area. He looked around for a second. "Yami." he said. "What?" asked Yami, standing next to him. "Not you! The field!" said Yugi quickly. "That Land Magic card in my deck that you never use, because of it's name. Gives a field power bonus to Spellcaster-type monsters." "Oh yeah. I remember." said Yami, blushing. They looked around, carefully taking slow steps forward. "Yugi, over there!" said Ryou, pointing to where they could see three figures. "Come on then!" said Yami, running towards them, closely followed by the others.  
  
"Yuugi!" shouted Yugi. "Ryouu!" yelled Ryou. "Yugi! Yami!" cried Yuugi. "Help!" Yami and Yugi looked at the threatening monster. "The Dark Magician?" said Yugi. "Fine. I summon MY Dark Magician!" Yami nodded. "He gets a field power bonus too!" smiled Yugi. "And I add the Book of Secret Arts, to put his power up even further! Now, Dark Magician, ATTACK!" The other Dark Magician exploded as the attack struck. Yugi's Magician dissolved back into it's card.  
  
"Now, Yuugi, Ryouu, what happened? Why are you here?" Yami asked quickly. Bakura was being awfully quiet. "Well... The Princess found us, and then she brought us into the Shadow Realm, then duelled Bakuura, and Bakuura lost, and he told us to find you, and then he disappeared into this ring that Yamiki had." the pair hurriedly spat out. "A Ring? The Millennium Ring?" Everyone turned to look at Bakura.  
  
"Yes, that is pretty much how it happened. I don't remember us four being here though." Bakura said, his hand holding onto the Millennium Ring around his neck. "Well... Yuugi, Ryouu, you'll just have to come with us." Yami said. "Now, quickly, lets go!" The group began to run back to the door out of the Shadow Realm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yamiki walked into the great hall, where the Pharaoh sat. "Oh mighty Pharaoh!" she said. "I bring you the soul of the Tomb Robber Bakuura, trapped within this ring." The Pharaoh nodded. "Well done, Yamiki. Now, Guards!" he said. Three guards ran up, and seized Yamiki by the arms. "What is this?" she exclaimed. "I see through your little trick! You are not my sister! You are SENNEN YAMI!" the Pharaoh said, standing up. (A/N: If you don't know who Sennen Yami is, you didn't read Hikari: Duel Darkness. All is explained there.) Yamiki's, or rather, Sennen Yami's disguise faded. "How did you find me, Pharaoh?" she said. "Simple. Yamiki is not as cruel as you, and doesn't have the power to trap souls." Pharaoh Yami said cleverly. "Now, where is the Princess?" "Gone. I sealed her soul away. I put her into a Pendulum, and sent her to the future! And I'll do that same to you!" "I doubt it, Sennen. My own powers have been increasing. And I have reason to believe that you have been helping the Priest Kaiba attempt to take over Egypt. Guards, take her to the dungeons. I will deal with her later."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Tea, anything, anything at all?" said Joey, running up the stairs. "Joey, come quickly!" Tea called back. Joey increased his speed, and got inside. On the foreheads of all the sleeping figures, the third eye, the symbol of the Millennium Items was glowing, along with the Items themselves. "Something's happening to them." said Joey. "And I wish we knew what." 


	13. Yugi: The Duel Begins! Opponent: Seto Ka...

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
  
The group burst out of the Shadow Realm, and found themselves standing in a large golden room. Yuugi had been here once before, and Yami looked as if he recognised it. The others, however, were in complete awe. A door creaked open at the end of the room. Through it stepped a tall figure, whom everyone recognised. "Seto Kaiba." Yami said quietly.  
  
"So, finally you have all arrived." said Kaiba, looking at them with the same blue eyes, and speaking with the same harsh voice. "I've been expecting you. It was written in the great stars a month ago." Yugi hid a smile. He had never expected Kaiba to say anything about things being written in the stars, but this one was Egyptian. "I also know..." continued Kaiba. "That you intend to duel me. Do what you will, but this duel shall take place in the Realm of the Great Shadow Powers!" Yuugi and Ryouu sighed, as once again, the room dissolved into blackness, and they felt tired.  
  
"Do you know the names of your opponents, Kaiba?" asked Yami. "Yes! You are Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura, all from the future! I also know that you, Yami, were once Pharaoh of this land. But your names are of no consequence!" said Kaiba smugly. "Fine! Then IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" said Yami, using his favourite line. "I'll duel all four of you at once." said Kaiba. "No-one can defeat me."  
  
(OK, here comes a duel. I know that in the show, they use those big stone tablets to duel, but I'm going to use cards.)  
  
They all drew their starting hands. Kaiba had his deck in a fold of his robes. "I play... the Hitotsu-Mi Giant!" The one-eyed monster appeared before them.  
  
/Always the same opening move.../  
  
//Always the same result!//  
  
"Gaia, The Fierce Knight!" called Yami. "Attack the Hitotsu-Mi Giant!" The giant exploded into tiny particles. "Fine." said Kaiba. "I play... Saagi, the Dark Clown, and use this card, hidden from your view." The clown appeared, as well as a face-down card behind it.  
  
[Bakura, I've seen this move before, I think.]  
  
[[Crush Card.]]  
  
[I think so. We can't attack. Yami and Yugi are letting us have this move.]  
  
/It's that damn Crush Card trick again!/  
  
//I know. Ryou and Bakura are taking this turn.//  
  
/Ok, I guess.../  
  
"I'll play..." said Bakura slowly. "The monster, Jinzo!"  
  
/I didn't know he had that card./  
  
//I guess he does.//  
  
"And that means that all trap cards are destroyed!" Ryou added to his darker's move. "Jinzo, destroy that face-down card!" The card flipped up, revealing it to be the Crush Card they had all anticipated. It shattered, and Bakura ordered his monster to destroy Saagi.  
  
"We're not playing with Life Points." said Kaiba. "We'll play until either side loses all it's members to the Shadow Realm! And I summon... the Mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The creature appeared, and roared at them.  
  
//Play the Dark Magician.//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//Stalling for time. When I summoned my entire deck here, I also added the three missing pieces of Exodia. I've got one in my hand at the moment.//  
  
/Okay then.../  
  
"I play the Dark Magician! With the magic card Magical Hats!" said Yugi. The Magician appeared, and was quickly concealed underneath one of the four hats. "Can you guess where the Magician hides, Kaiba?" said Yugi.  
  
"Of course I can! Blue Eyes, attack the one on the far right!" shouted Kaiba. The BEWD launched it's attack and...  
  
---If you want to know if the Dark Magician gets blown up, read the next chapter! HAHAHA! Sorry if it take me longer to get the next few chapters out. I'm pretty bad at writing duels--- 


	14. Yugi: One More Card!

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
The hat exploded into thousands of tiny particles. But no Dark Magician. Kaiba frowned in annoyance. Yami and Yugi gave each other a high five, and passed the turn onto Ryou and Bakura. Bakura placed one card on the field, face down, and ended their turn.  
  
Kaiba looked over the hats, trying to decide which one to attack. Then, on attacking the middle hat, he once again discovered nothing. Yami grinned at him, then drew a card.  
  
//Yugi, two pieces!//  
  
/Great!/  
  
//Now... what to play...//  
  
/I don't know. We can't tell what card Bakura has played./  
  
//Fine.//  
  
"I'll play this card face down on the field." said Yami. "And end my turn." A look of despair passed over Kaiba's face. Whichever hat he attacked, something was waiting for him. If he attacked the one with the Dark Magician, then it would be destroyed. If he hit the other one... well, he didn't know what there was. "Blue Eyes!" he said finally. "Attack... the one on the left!" The dragon roared, and let out it's attack. "Change of Heart?!?" said Kaiba, shocked, as Bakura turned his card face up. "Yes! And I use it to control your dragon!"  
  
"No matter! I summon a second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A second dragon appeared before them. "I play... Armed Ninja!" said Ryou, adding another monster to their growing army. "And I'll destroy it!" said Kaiba. The monster was destroyed, and Ryou was flung back, unconscious. "One down, three to go!" said Kaiba, gloating. Bakura went to his light's side. Yami drew a card.  
  
//Yes!//  
  
/What is it?/  
  
//Graceful Charity!//  
  
Yami played the card, drew three new cards, and discarded two.  
  
//Four parts!//  
  
/We're getting closer!/  
  
Yugi carefully selected a card from his hand. "I'll play this card face down." Yugi said slowly. "Prepare for the worst!" shouted Kaiba. "I'll play... DARK HOLE!" "No!" All the monsters on the field were sucked into the vortex that appeared over the field. Yami sank to his knees. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked hurriedly. "I'm... okay." Yami replied. "Just... a little... tired..." They heard a thump, and saw that Bakura, Ryouu and Yuugi were also unconscious. "Just you two to go." said Kaiba. He also looked worn out' he had destroyed his own BEWD.  
  
"Yami, come on! We have to draw one more card!" Yugi cried, as he saw his aibou's eyes start to close. "The Heart of the Cards, come on!" Yugi placed his hand over Yami's. Instantly, he fell to his knees also. Their connection had grown stronger through touch, and Yami's faintness had seeped through. "One... more... card..." said Yugi, his eyes closing. 


	15. Yugi: No Matter What! Friends to the End...

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory  
"We've got to do something!" Tea half-yelled. The faces of the four sleeping boys were contorted in pain. "Calm down, Tea!" Joey said, holding her shoulders. "I can't calm down! They need us, Joey! Something's happening to them, and we've got to help." Joey looked over the sleeping figures. "Come on, Tea, Tristan. Our friendship bond, remember?" Joey said quietly, carefully stepping over towards Yugi's bed. Tea nodded. "This time, we've got to help Ryou and Bakura as well though..." she said. "Put all the Millennium Items together. Then put our hands over them." Joey instructed. The other two did what he said. "Come on, guys! You'll make it!" Tea said. "Yeah, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou! Wherever you are, we're with you!" said Joey. "Always, as friends!" added Tristan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Tea?" "Tristan?" "Joey?" Yami and Yugi said, one after the other. "We're with you, guys!" A faint form of Tea appeared next to them, with her hand on top of Yami's and Yugi's, both of which were over the deck.  
  
"Make your move now, or I'll destroy you!" Kaiba shouted. "Blue Eyes, my third and final, I summon you! Prepare to attack!" The roaring dragon appeared, mouth open, ready to unleash it's fatal attack.  
  
"Yami, Yugi, it's all of us in this together!" Tristan's voice said, as his own faint form appeared with them. "Yeah, forever, we'll never abandon you!" Joey said, appearing with them.  
  
"Blue Eyes..." began Kaiba.  
  
"We've had our differences, Pharaoh, but I'm proud to call you my friend." said Bakura. His body lay unmoving, but his soul was with them. "We've been through loads together, Yugi." added Ryou.  
  
"Yugi! Don't forget about me!" said Yuugi's voice. "Or me!" Ryouu cried.  
  
"We can make it, together!" said Yami, standing up, with Yugi, and seven soul-forms around them.  
  
"I'll help too." A final, solid hand, covered all the others. Everyone looked round, to see the Pharaoh, Pharaoh Yami, standing with them. "I'm very sorry. The Yamiki you met was actually Sennen Yami; she was putting ideas in my head. Now though, I'm by your sides."  
  
"WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" shouted Kaiba. A jet of blue and white lightning shot towards the group.  
  
They drew the card  
  
"WE SUMMON THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!" all the voices cried in unison. "No!" cried Kaiba. Exodia blocked the attack, and quickly destroyed it.  
  
Around them, the Shadow Realm faded, along with the soul forms. Bakura, Ryou, Yuugi and Ryouu got to their feet, and looked around, puzzled.  
  
"What just happened?" Bakura asked. Kaiba was on his knees, begging the Pharaoh for mercy. "You'll be shown no mercy. I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" There was a flash, and the High Priest Seto Kaiba disappeared.  
  
"Now for you." said the Pharaoh, turning. "I'm still not sure who you are, but I thank you all for helping to stop Kaiba. Yami nodded. "Pharaoh..." he said. "When you end up 'puzzled' look forward for the solution; after that, it will be the best time of your life." The Pharaoh looked extremely confused, but Yugi smiled at his aibou.  
  
/Very clever./  
  
//Thank you.//  
  
"One more thing, Pharaoh." said Yugi. "Look after Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi ran over to Yugi. "You're leaving now?" he said, small tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to. Sayonara, Yuugi." "Sayonara, Yugi."  
  
The room, Ancient Egypt, Yuugi, Ryouu and the Pharaoh faded away, as Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou blacked out. 


	16. Yugi: Dreams of a Memory: Finale! Epilo...

Yugi: Dreams of a Memory: Author's comments and Epilogue.  
And now, for the epilogue. First of all, thank you all. Everyone who has read, reviewed, and everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have written these three fics. Now, unfortunately, the final chapter of my 'Aibou/Hikari/Yugi' trilogy must come to a close. It's been a lot of fun. If you ever have time, just check out some of the other fics I'm writing. As soon as I've finished this one, I'll be moving onto a fic called "Yami: Unseeing Eyes" I've written most of it already; I just want to see what you guys think. Here's the summary:  
  
"When Yami is attacked by Seto Kaiba, everyone is shocked. But this is more than rivalry. There is more to this attack than there seems..."  
  
**Yami: Unseeing Eyes has been uploaded! Please check it out! It's written quite similar to this one.**  
  
Pretty soon after that, there will be "A Light for the Darkness" and AU fic in which Yugi's the one inside the Millennium Puzzle, and I need to figure out what else. It's all in rough at the moment.  
  
Well, anyway, thank you all again, I hope to see you around on ff.net in the near future. If you wish to speak to me about anything, please email me at blue_mercury_destiny@hotmail.com or teresa@mousemad1.com. Alternatively, if you are on Neopets.com, you can Neomail me at pheonixkai. Sayonara!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tea, Tristan and Joey looked around in despair. The look of pain had faded from all of their friends' faces, but they hadn't woken up. They pulled their hands apart. "Why won't they wake u..." Joey never got to finish. Suddenly, the Millennium Items lit up brightly, and beams of light shone out of the third eyes on the sleepers' foreheads. A brilliant white light filled the entire room.  
  
When the light faded, Tea blinked, trying to get her sight back. When she did, she saw Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou all sitting up, eyes wide in confusion. "Where are we?" asked Yugi. "I think we're back home." replied Yami. "Yami! Yugi!" Tea jumped forward, accidentally stepping on Bakura, and threw her arms around both of their necks. "Are you okay?" asked Joey. "Well, yeah, I was, until Tea stepped on me! I AM NOT A DOORMAT!" Bakura yelled in reply, making them all laugh.  
  
Yami glanced down at Bakura, with a new kind of respect.  
  
//He's not so bad...// Yami thought, while accidentally speaking his thoughts aloud to Yugi.  
  
/I don't suppose so.../  
  
Yami looked a little shocked for a moment, then closed his eyes, Yugi as well. They faced each other in their soul rooms.  
  
"Are you glad to be home now, Yugi?" "Yeah. Hey, Yami, is that how you remember it?" "Not really. Well, five thousand years in a Puzzle does tend to fade one's memory." "I suppose. It was kind of weird though." "We'd better wake up, before they start worrying." "Yeah."  
  
Yami and Yugi opened their eyes.  
  
"So, guys, what happened to you while you were asleep?" asked Joey. Yugi smiled, and replied.  
  
"Well, Joey, it was..." Yami smiled, and they both said in unison;  
  
"It was a 'Dream of a Memory!'" 


End file.
